One Last Time
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: "And together, they charged at the enemy." This is my assumption of the battle scene in the last book of the HoO series. Mainly focuses on Percy and Annabeth. Major spoilers for the Mark of Athena.


**This is set during the war against Gaea and her forces. I mentioned in another one-shot of mine that I either thought Percy and Annabeth would survive Tartarus and the Giant War or die together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters mentioned.**

Annabeth's body slammed onto the ground. Hard. She gasped out in pain, getting the wind knocked out of her. She lifted her head and watched the battle through her tears.

Jason and Thalia, the two children of Zeus, were back-to-back, electrocuting enemies; causing massive sweeps of wind to knock them off their feet. Hazel and Nico, the two children of Hades, worked together by distracting the enemy and the other striking them from behind. Nico summoned another skeleton army before the battle had begun, and his skeletons fought bravely against Gaea's forces. Frank, using his transformation abilities, switching to animal to animal, did the best he could without being attacked. Piper and Leo guarded Frank. Leo threw fire-balls out of his hand and Piper defended with her knife.

There were many others fighting. Reyna led the Romans. Gaea's forces were _definitely_ not expecting that. Romans and Greeks, enemies for centuries, were working together against the forces of Gaea. They had explained the situation, after stopping them from destroying Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth focused on the last person that was apart of the seven: the son of Poseidon. Waves trampled over the enemy's lines. He had summoned another tornado. The enemies weren't expecting such strong enemies, including the two that had been in Tartarus. None of them were thinking they would make it out alive. None of them thought Gaea would allow them to make it out.

But the two most powerful demigods had proved them wrong.

Percy slammed a powerful wave into one of the lines of the enemy. He turned around and his emerald eyes caught on the figure of Annabeth, lying crumpled on the ground, watching every moment with her stormy grey eyes. The fact that he could have been ambushed by monsters left his mind. He ran over to her, dropping to the ground next to her and resting his dirt-covered hand on her cheek. Their eyes met on the battlefield.

She wore her disheveled Camp t-shirt and jean shorts- a typical look for the daughter of Athena, but to Percy, she never looked more beautiful. He wore his- almost brown Camp shirt with dirt-splattered cargo shorts. Memories of them being twelve and going on their first quest swarmed his mind. He remembered the first time they danced at Westover Hall and then dancing on the floor on Mt. Olympus. He remembered their kiss on Mount St. Helen's and the look on her face when he returned from 'the dead'. He thought the kiss at the Camp's diving pavilion and the spying campers throwing them into the lake, allowing them to have the 'best underwater kiss ever'. Percy smiled as the sight of Annabeth in that gorgeous green dress in Paris and them taking a walk by the river.

A loud explosion brought them back to reality before they got lost in their thoughts. Percy swallowed the lump in his throat and was surprised that he could speak at that very moment. Annabeth lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

"Me and you, Wise Girl?" Percy asked a grin stretching across his face.

"You and I," she corrected.

His grin widened. "Only you would correct me at a time like this. You're never gonna make things easy for me, are you?"

"What did I tell you? I'm never gonna make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain," she quoted from last summer before they were thrown in the water.

He smiled at the memory. "I figured that out a long time ago." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes. We'll stay side by side. Like old times," Annabeth whispered smiling.

Percy lifted her off the ground, resting his forehead on hers. They both closed each other's eyes, breathing each other in. This may be their last fight; this may be their last run to fight back to back. Annabeth grasped the hilt of her dagger, pulling it out. She held her dagger tightly in her hand, facing their enemies. She brushed the side of the blade with one finger; the other hand holding the edge of Percy's shirt. She was afraid of letting him go. Ever since the events in Tartarus, they became well, clingy. They were afraid of leaving each other's side. They were afraid of sleeping in separate rooms and being attacked by horrible nightmares. Surprisingly, Coach Hedge gave them permission to sleep in the same room, but there were still some rules.

"I love you," Percy told her, breaking the silence between them. The battle was still raging in front of them. "I've always have, and always will. Until the day I die."

Annabeth turned her head in his direction and after looking at him for three seconds- exactly, she counted and planted her lips on his. Everything slowed down around them as they disappeared into their own world. Percy deepened the kiss, trying to put every feeling he ever felt to her in this one kiss.

Annabeth pulled away from the kiss and knotted her fingers into the back of Percy's hair. Their eyes met; sea green and stormy grey. A child of wisdom and the child of the sea. Who would have thought they would be anything other than enemies? Annabeth took a deep breath before replying. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

On a small moment of break, Piper glanced over from fighting and saw the two of them. She smiled. Piper knew how close they gotten over the trip in Tartarus. Jason had worried about them constantly and even blamed himself for not getting there sooner, but Piper had assured him that they did not blame him. When Nico and the others had found them, Percy immediately told Jason- after he had gotten food and sleep, that it wasn't his fault.

After that small moment of affection, the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena pulled out of their embrace. Percy uncapped Riptide and threw down the cap, knowing that there was no need for it anymore. Annabeth held her dagger in one hand and gripped Percy's with her other. He laced their fingers together without even hesitating.

And together, they charged at the enemy.

Side by side.

For one last time.

**I didn't want to write their end scene, but I implied it that they did die during the final battle. **

**The reason I wrote this is because there is three ways Rick could end the series. One, they both make it out. Two, they die together. Or three... which I will cry if he does this, one of them lives and the other dies.**

**If he does the third reason... oh goodness. I think that would be awful because both of them have already got enough heartache with Percy being kidnapped and everything. **

**On another note, I absolutely have no idea what I would do if Percy and Annabeth died in the last book. It would be heartbreaking, but if they die together, they might be the best way for them to go. With each other. **

**I honestly don't know what's going to happen in the end, but I believe that they will make it out of Tartarus and help their friends fight against Gaea. Their future... like I said, there are three main ways he could go with it. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
